


James potter x Sirius Black   暗巷

by LKSlytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, jpsb
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LKSlytherin/pseuds/LKSlytherin





	James potter x Sirius Black   暗巷

Sirius半跪在肮脏潮湿的水泥地上，原本熨帖的西装裤在腰臀处绷紧，他那双灰色深邃的眼睛里迷雾氤氲，眼尾沾着性意味的潮红。James衬衫分敞袒露苍白的胸口，结实的肌肉线条向下收拢进皮带，他把金属裤链拉开褪下内裤，一只手穿插在Sirius长且微鬈的后脑黑发，昂扬探头的阴茎正被对方卖力吸裹。

十分钟前他们还像一对在酒吧里买嗨的兄弟。

酒液里浮动的光影萦绕幻化，碰撞的骰子声音清脆，舞池里的音乐富有欢快的挑逗节奏，暗处的角落中也偶尔发出一声黏腻的尖叫或喘息。James第一次光临这种限制级的酒吧，他刚达到巫师世界足够负法律责任的年龄，同样拥有了迈向成熟的好奇和属于年轻人的热血冲动。Sirius五个月前率先尝过一点甜头，他没去看尖头叉子有点丢人的舞姿，只靠在吧台前悠然地点了几杯威士忌，偶尔朝同伴搂着贴身辣妹的背影瞟去一眼。

“得意忘形，James.”他客观点评，笑起来时一侧唇角抬高，有点傲气的迷人。

这个生于贵族巫师家庭的英俊青年即使离经叛道也在举手投足间携带着与众不同的风度，短时间吸引了不少猎手的目光，在他身畔光顾的男男女女来去不息。  
第十个男人带着日耳曼血统，外观算不上优异但谈吐不凡，但这并不能引起Sirius多少兴趣，梅林也觉得他不该对一个满身疯狂因子的大男孩讨论莎士比亚。

一股混合过的酒味从身后扑鼻而来，男人肩头搭了一只手，略为粗鲁的将人推开。James此刻醉醺醺得像个地下流氓，眼镜歪斜地挂在鼻梁上，镜片后露出的一半眼睛里闪着不怀好意的光芒，当然他也没干过什么出格的坏事，只有Sirius知道这是James恶作剧前的一贯表现。

“我这里有，十个加隆......亲爱的，一晚上，要全套。”

那只修长的手从外套内侧的口袋里夹出两枚锡箔纸包裹的安全套，甩在桌面上被灯光映得扎眼，然后又夺过了Sirius手里的方口酒杯。James贴着他喝过的杯沿抿了一口，伸手揽住Sirius的腰将人捞进怀里，回头对着目瞪口呆的日耳曼男人吹了声拐着弯的口哨，随后两人大笑着向外推门走出酒吧。

“你跟谁学的，尖头叉子，别告诉我这是你本色演出。”Sirius嬉笑着捣了他一拳，架住脚步不稳的James。

“Whatever......别扶我，我能站稳，让我倚着墙歇一会儿，这怎么那么黑。”James握住他的手，一点一点地摸向墙面，脚下易拉罐和废弃盒子踢得叮当作响。

他们走出的是酒吧的窄门，这里连接后巷，鲜少有人过来，空气里有些啤酒花和垃圾的味道，Sirius也喝了不少，他同意两个人靠着墙吹会儿冷风。也许是入胃的烈酒在重新发酵，也许是天确实有点冷，Sirius裹住外套朝身边唯一的火炉挤了挤，但对方从刚才起就陷入了沉默，这不免让人有点担忧。

“James，喂？还好吗，我是不是得负责把你背回去了？”

“......”

Sirius在心里大声叹气，正准备接受出门当苦力的命运，一股力量从腰间传来，紧接着双唇触碰到柔软和濡湿。酒味熏人，他原本就不甚清醒的大脑此刻直接当机了，俩人紧贴着谁都没动，于是James得寸进尺地用舌头舔开他的唇缝，有技巧地撬开唇齿扫掠内部的每一寸软肉，勾起对方的软舌肆意纠缠。Sirius知道自己在跟谁接吻，他们不是第一次干这种事，从James第一次拿到魁地奇球杯，Sirius的盛大家族舞会，上一个情人节......但那都发生在深夜所有人安眠的时候，一方认为另一方睡着的时候，偷偷摸摸的，如蜻蜓点水。酒精负责麻痹人的小脑从而阻碍逃避和抵抗的动作，由内而迸发的情感是点燃这个夜晚的心火，Sirius在回应，他将手臂横在James的后颈扣住那头本来就糟乱的黑发，心意相通的吻变得极度热切和粗暴，两人都从唇瓣的伤口处舔到了咸涩的血腥味。

这点养分是不足够的，他们现在就像互相依靠的攀蔓植物，紧连着，撕扯着，直到Sirius的衬衫被James嗤地拽破扔到地面，他自己的皮带扣也被Sirius拉开，原始涌动的情欲和爱将这两个折磨过久的年轻人包裹，只有疯狂发泄才能得到精神上的抚慰，只能由对方亲手释放。Sirius半跪下去为James口交，那根粗硕的阴茎乍吞进去有些费力，舌面避无可避地从柱头滑舔到柱身，喝醉的James似乎不满足于缓慢的快感，他摁着Sirius的后脑将阴茎一捅到底，而Sirius皱眉发出一声濒临窒息的呜咽，那东西顶到了他的喉口，堵得满满的又难以干呕。后撤给了他一点空间，Sirius用鼻喘息，舌尖绕着那根阴茎勾勒，抵到铃口的细缝间摩擦，男人最清楚如何抚慰男人。James的胸膛上下起伏，他操干着Sirius的口腔，难以描述的舒服只能让那物件越来越硬胀。

“Sirius......嘶，就这样，天我要爱死你了，你很会舔......别让我这么快交代出来。”

撤出的阴茎挺在James的胯间，覆了一层水膜，他用指腹抹过Sirius嘴角牵出的口水，手臂穿过腋下将人扶起。地上又脏又冷，没人愿意让这场突如其来的性爱去地上滚泥，James拥抱着Sirius沁凉的皮肤，手掌在光裸的脊背上游走，那一道道突出的肉疤是Sirius童年时的苦难，是两人心照不宣的秘密，至少在这一刻，James翻身将对方摁在背后的墙面上，俯低身体沿着脊梁骨亲吻对方的伤痕，尽管是多年前的遗留但仍会使人触目惊心，James轻轻舔舐着，仿佛这样就能减轻一点心头的沉重。

“够了，好了好了，James，我很好，起码现在不是用来感伤的时候，嗯？”

“我知道，我知道，Sirius......”

他用双手拉扯下Sirius的裤子，两条笔直漂亮的腿暴露在冷空气中，James抚着他的腰一路向上吻回蝴蝶形状的肩胛骨，惹得Sirius喉咙里逸出低沉的哼声。他两臂搭住墙壁，腰窝下陷向后挺了挺屁股，这是个令Sirius产生一些羞耻感的等待交媾的动作。他的长发垂在颊边，眯起一侧眼睛的样子优雅又性感，每一块肌肉都在为接下来所要承受的动作紧张微绷，James的手指已经摸进了他的股缝，从挺翘的性器摸到囊袋，再摸到后面翕合的穴口。这确乎是箭在弦上，那根不安分的手指已经绕过褶皱一圈，然后对准中心的柔软顶入一根指节。Sirius没经历过这个，他垂下脑袋尽量放空自己，因为想到James此刻在对自己的屁股做什么他几乎要爆裂，但反向的矛盾就是他希望这能是第一次顺利的结合。James的整根手指已经完全进入，被湿热的肉道友好接纳，他略微屈起在里面翻搅，能感受到Sirius顷刻间屛住呼吸的战栗。

“放轻松，你好像太紧张了，我不能插进更多，Sirius.”

“你他妈快闭嘴吧......等下，你让我...嗯...”

反复的捅插能让James感受到手指上的湿润，很快他能探入第二根，再加上俯在Sirius肩头黏黏糊糊的啃舐和抚慰，第三根也能加入了，身下人小幅度地挣扎。James感觉下身已经硬到不行，他用指腹摩擦着温暖的肠道时，多希望能换阴茎来代替，他抽出手指，在Sirius一声明显的闷哼中扶住阴茎抵到入口，金棕色的眼瞳泛过沉光，将阴茎一寸一寸的抵进对方体内。这感觉不会让Sirius太好过，就算咬住了后槽牙，隐秘处传来的疼痛也太难忍受了，他的额头上已经沁了虚汗，一只手臂无力下坠，James抱住他的胸膛给予支撑，不停地吮吻耳后的软肉试图让Sirius能逐渐适应。

动作僵停了一小会儿，冷风在周围打转，但两个年轻人炽热的欲望却随着紧密的连接愈烧愈烈。James覆住他搭在墙上的手背，五指沿着指缝交扣，他开始耸动腰肌，阴茎包裹在湿热的肉道里碾擦过每一点，他在叹息，这会是他最难忘的一次性爱了。拍肉声持续不断地在暗巷中传出，隐约还捣出了滋啧水声，Sirius的身体被顶撞地不断前冲，他仍觉得哪里都不对劲，也许爽意已经盖过了疼痛，每一次操干都像打火石的碰撞，点燃他体内的火芯，他慢慢渴望更多了，甚至不再压抑低喘和呻吟，而James也能从他的反应中捕获自己的劳动评价，他能分辨顶到哪里会让Sirius更具快感。James握上一处臀肉，扬手再落下，打出啪的一声，立马传来Sirius断断续续的斥责。他扬起嘴角，将阴茎退回穴口边缘再猛然深入到底，这很能噎得Sirius一句话都说不出，但生理泪水还是在他难耐的低哼中溢出。

James此刻已经完完全全地将主动权收拢，握住细腰将Sirius的屁股后顶，与自己挺撞的胯相对，阴茎被整根吞吃进后穴里的舒爽简直让人热血奔涌，肠道又湿又紧，他卖力的抽插操弄着Sirius，额头上的汗液滴在对方的脊背上，甚至遗忘了担心是否会有人从同样的地方出来撞见。Sirius有点神志不清了，他的体力正在淫荡的性爱姿势和无休止的冲撞中逐渐流失，James将手掌抚到他的胸乳，拇指与食指合拢揉捏着乳头，这换来Sirius急促的喘息。

“James......轻点，你真是...嗯......够了...停下...啊...”

“有什么办法呢，Sirius...你咬得太紧，把我送了进去...”

拍击的频率越来越快，显然James并没有放过Sirius，他找到了对方体内的那处软肉，每每碾过都能听到Sirius的惊喘。淫水几乎要被操成白沫，点滴溅在两人紧密的连接处，James的手掌握住Sirius灼热的阴茎来回套弄，和抽插后穴的频率几近相同，他感受到Sirius在小幅度痉挛，两腿几乎要撑不住粗暴的动作，马上......还差一点，他俯下身子拨开Sirius颈后的长发，张口咬住那处细嫩的皮肉留下浑圆的牙印，然后阴茎弹动将白浊射进对方体内，与此同时Sirius承受着莫大的刺激，惊叫一声到达高潮射了出来。两人喘着粗气，James抱着Sirius努力平复着气息，他将湿淋淋的阴茎抽出用破碎的衣物随便擦了下，将完好无损的外套捡起裹住两人，鼻息贴近交换了一个绵长的吻。

“感觉还好吗，Sirius，这下换我背你回去了......”James的下颌抵在对方颈窝里，沉笑。

“这回我得反驳你了，James，你觉得这方面你也那么优异吗？”Sirius半开玩笑地偏头挨了下James的发顶，拍了拍男友的后背。

夜长风冷，但星空下的两个巫师青年沉浸在自己的世界里，恍若春天。


End file.
